farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the secondary antagonist in Far Cry 3 and the poster character for the game, being featured in numerous promotional materials. Biography A man who has been on the island a little bit too long, Vaas is impulsive, sadistic, unstable and essentially insane. He is the leader of the island's pirate gang, the right hand man of Hoyt Volker, and the brother of Citra Talugmai. He runs most of the human trafficking on the island, and soon becomes one of Jason Brody's personal enemies. Originally a member of the Rakyat, Vaas was chosen by Citra to become the leader of the tribe, due to his skills as a warrior. She planned on having an incestous relationship with him so that their child would become the "perfect warrior' that would lead the tribe in the future. Somewhere down the line, he started using and became addicted to the drugs brought in to the island by Hoyt. Hoyt saw promise in him, both as an ally and as a puppet, and turned him to his side, with promise of money and power. Vaas soon joined Hoyt's operation, and became one the top enemies of the Rakyat and Citra herself. He began to build his pirate army, and took over most of the slave trade and some of the drug trafficking on the island. Far Cry 3 During Jason and his friend’s trip in Singapore, they decided to skydive over Rook Island. When they landed, they are soon captured by Vaas and his pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant Brody are tied up, Vaas tells how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that ev en after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all anyway to make more money. After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be the start of his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her warriors, Jason is ambushed by Vaas again, opening a truck that he believed to house the capture warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cement block and kicks him into a deep river bed, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with. After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s “death”. Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After fighting through all of his pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. He is yet again surprised by Vaas, and is stabbed in the chest with the ancient dagger. Jason soon starts hallucinating, seeing strange images of him and Vaas, as if to show how he’s becoming more and more like him. When he finally confronts Vaas, he plunges his knife into his chest, then repeats the process again and again till Vaas falls dead. In the last scene, when Jason collapses next to Vaas after the long fight, Vaas’ eyes look straight into Jason’s one more time before Jason passed out Death Debate It is believed by many, if not most, that Vaas never died. This is however only speculation. There is of course more proof leading to his death than him surviving. There are several theories about Vaas still being alive: First is that Vaas and Jason never really fought. When attacking Vaas, Jason is stabbed by a knife, he then falls to the floor. The player can see Vaas walking away. It is possible that Vaas drugged Jason and left, leaving him in a dream battle. Another theory is that Vaas survived the stabbing. The fact that he stares into Jason’s eyes in the end can be a hint. However, Vaas is confirmed dead by Citra. Some players still believe that he is alive because his body is never shown. If given some thought, Citra had good reasons to lie to Jason, as well as Vaas had a good reason to maybe fake his death. Another possibility is that Jason never left the temple after drinking the mysterious potion from Citra and the fight with Vaas was all a dream, like the battle with the giant. This would explains how Jason survived the stab from Vaas, also.The fact that everyone keep telling Vaas is dead might, instead, be because he escaped the island and thus, "died" as a warrior. This is all speculation, for now the official story is that Vaas died. Behind the Scenes *He is voiced and motion captured by Canadian actor Michael Mando. *Vaas is featured in the "Far Cry Experience", a web-series promoting the game, where he terrorizes a celebrity who is filming a reality show/documentary. He is played in live-action by his voice actor, Michael Mando. *His name is possibly derived from the name Servaas, the Dutch form of the Latin name Servatius, derived from ''servatus ''meaning "saved, redeemed". *It is unknown how, or even if Vaas acquired the ancient knife he used to send Jason into a hallucinatory state, due to the fact it is heavily guarded by Citra and Jason's mental state at the time, it is possible that the knife was a hallucination. *An interview with Michael Mando from G4TV revealed that when Michael went to audition for Ubisoft, Vaas did not actually exist. He orignally audtioned for the character "Lupo" with features very similar to Vaas, but Mando ended up not getting the part. However, Ubisoft was so impressed by his performance that they decided to scrap "Lupo" altogether and give Mando the ultimate antagonist role: Vaas. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY6bpf3Oy30 Gallery far-cry-3-vaas.png|Vaas Montenegro Vaas.png|Vaas persuading Doug to pull the trigger FarCry3vaas.jpg|Vaas's insanity monologue Wallpaper far cry 3 04.jpeg|Concept art of Vaas Montenegro Vaas 3.jpg FC3_News_StoryTrailer_Thumb_140x80tcm1972711.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Characters